


Moving Forward

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: In the aftermath of Chosen, Buffy and Giles find a way to move forward.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Immediately Post Chosen  
> Prompt: Pink Floyd - Hey You  
> Word Count: 100  
> Disclaimer: Just playing in Joss’ sandbox  
> A/N: Written for the Giles Shorts community on Dreamwidth

“Hey, you!”

 

She sat down next to him, but he rose stiffly to leave. The tentative forgiveness granted before going into battle now a distant memory in the face of an uncertain future.

 

“Stay! … Please.”

 

He hesitantly sat back down and she took his hand in hers.

 

“I hate this distance between us.”

 

Confusion clouded his face when she laced their fingers together.

 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

 

His eyes met hers. “Oh, Buffy, me too.”

 

“I know we can’t go back.”

 

Squeezing her hand, his heart pounded in his chest. “No,” he agreed. “But… we could start anew.”

 


End file.
